Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Blender
Hallo Blender! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Blender!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 Admin 12:20, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- Vorschau Hallo Blender, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Dadurch werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen zu sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Pandora Diskussion 20:50, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Habe festgestellt, dass man nach einiger Zeit abgemeldet wird und darum mit Anmeldung nochmal gespeichert und dann gemerkt, dass die Signatur fehlt. Nicht unbedingt in der Reihenfolge; ist mir öfter passiert, sorry! :) :--Blender 21:31, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich meine damit eher so Serienänderungen wie hier. Achja, Diskussionen werden immer dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 21:37, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ich denke, ich weiss was Du meinst. :) --Blender 21:41, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ki-Adi Hallo Blender könntest du noch eine Quelle beim Artikel Ki-Adi-Mundi angeben? Weil du hast mal das hier geschrieben ohne eine Quelle anzugeben, wodurch der Abschnitt fragwürdig erscheint. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 04:21, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Shaak! Habe das Video im Internet gesehen gehabt und habe die letzten Tage versucht, es wiederzufinden. Meine urspüngliche Quelle hat den Bericht nicht mehr. Das Szenenbild auf der Count Dooku Verpackung wird wohl alleine nicht reichen, darum werden wir den Abschnitt wohl rausnehmen müssen... Tut mir leid! Ich bleib allerdings dran; wenn ich was finde gebe ich sofort Bescheid! --Blender 12:13, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hast du diese Szene wirklich gesehen? Wenn nicht ist das ja nicht schlimm man kann sich ja mal vertuen. Ich frage das, weil ich nicht unnötig nach einem Video suchen will. Doch wenn du dieses Video finden solltest, währe das echt Klasse. Es gibt sogar eine Disku über dieses Thema. ^^ http://www.projektstarwars.de/forum/episode-i-iii/48573-plo-koon-and-ki-adi-mundi-vs-dooku.html ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 22:07, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Es war eine Art Featurette wie sie auf den DVDs sind, daher dachte ich am Anfang auch, dass es da wahrscheinlich drauf ist, weshalb ich dem Video damals keine besondere Bedeutung beigemessen habe. Es war ein kurzes Video ohne Spezialeffekte, sprich während des Drehs und es wurde kurz erklärt, worum es geht. Übrigens eine Szene, die ich nur zu gern im Film gehabt hätte! --Blender 16:38, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hier bin ich grad fündig geworden; es betrifft einen grossen Teil der geschnittenen Szene: http://www.starwarz.com/tbone/index.php?categoryid=13&p2_articleid=284 Leider kein Hinweis auf das Duell, aber der Angriff auf die Droidenkontrollvorrichtung angeführt von Ki - Adi - Mundi und Plo Koon. Offensichtlich gibt es diese Szene im Hyperspace auf starwars.com. Ein Teilerfolg! :) --Blender 16:57, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST)